¿Cómo se siente besar?
by Lore Kagamine
Summary: ―¿Un…Beso? ¿Y eso qué es?―Preguntó inocente. ―Un beso… Un beso es una demostración de cariño; puede ser en la frente, las mejillas…Pero cuando es en los labios, es especial./― Creo que es contigo con quien puedo dar ese beso "especial". One-Shot.


**_¡Hi minna! Bueno, soy nueva en los fics de Fairy Tail Así que realmente me disculpo si hay OoC en los personajes u.u Es difícil hacer un buen romance NatsuxLucy con un Natsu tan atolondrado y antiparabólico :'D Pero lo intenté y esto fue lo que salió C: _**

**_En principio quería hacer un drabble D: Pero no pude dejar de escribir y :'D salió esto._**

**_Espero que les guste esta rara historia de Natsu y Lucy C: _**

**_Dígan sus críticas en los reviews por favor C: En serio me gustaría saber qué tal quedó, siendo que no sé qué tal quedaron los personajes u.u Gracias por pasarse y leer n.n_**

**_Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia no recibe más beneficios que los comentarios de sus lectores y el entretenimiento. Sin ánimos de lucro._**

**_Sin más; ¿Cómo se siente besar?_**

* * *

―¡Cuidado Lucy!― Era de noche y, como siempre, aquél barquero le advertía del peligro de caminar sobre los ladrillos en la orilla del río. Ella simplemente le sonrió de vuelta.

―¡No se preocupe! ¡Estaré bien!― Pronto se bajó, y siguió caminando al lado de su compañero de batallas, Natsu, que la escoltaba a su casa luego de su última misión.

―Siempre dicen lo mismo ¿No es así?―Natsu se rió estruendosamente.

―¡No te rías así! Despertarás a Happy―El exceed descansaba entre los brazos de la maga estelar. Se había quedado dormido por el agotador viaje después de cumplir el pedido.

―No te preocupes tanto, le conozco. Ese no se despertará por nada―Sonrió.

―Vale, vale, como digas.―Estaban prontos a llegar a su departamento. Ella esperaba poder darse un agradable baño de burbujas que relajase su cuerpo, y luego dormir toda la noche en su mullida cama. Mientras pensaba en todo esto, se dio cuenta de que su compañero de cabello rosa estaba muy callado. Demasiado para ser él. ―Natsu, ¿Estás bien?

―Oye, Lucy―Ignoró la pregunta y se detuvo. Ella hizo lo mismo unos pasos más adelante de él, y volteó a verle. Él, con sus brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, miraba el cielo como pensando en algo que le costaba entender. Luego los bajó, y toda expresión de seriedad se esfumó, mostrando la curiosidad de un niño pequeño.―¿Cómo se siente besar?

La muchacha se sorprendió, e incluso un sonrojo apareció por sus mejillas. Ella esperaba cualquier tipo de pregunta, menos esa. Era vergonzoso que un chico de tu edad te preguntara algo como eso. Pero sabía que era Natsu, y que era normal que él no supiera nada de ese tipo de cosas. Le miró con ternura. Él realmente era demasiado inocente. En cambio, los ojos verdes de él seguían mirándole esperando su respuesta. La curiosidad era muy grande.

―En verdad nunca has besado ¿No es así?― Contestó ella yéndose por la tangente un momento.

―Bueno… Cuando era niño, Lisanna me "besó" una vez, pero la verdad no recuerdo más de eso. Ni siquiera como se sentía. Y tengo mucha curiosidad―Refunfuñó―Aquél día corrí a decirle al maestro Makarov sobre lo que ella había hecho.

* * *

―_¡Natsu!―Se rió fuertemente el maestro. Él niño sólo se enfurecía más. Todos los adultos habían tenido la misma reacción cuando él les había contado; burlarse de él. ¡No era justo! Ni siquiera veía lo gracioso; no lo entendía. ¿Qué había sido eso?―Eso que te dio Lisanna, es un beso.―Contestó al fin mientras le miraba amablemente. Luego tomó un trago de su cerveza, y suspiró._

―_¿Un…Beso? ¿Y eso qué es?―Preguntó inocente, sin saber a qué se refería el hombre. Su semblante molesto había cambiado por uno de total interés._

―_Natsu, Natsu, Natsu―Suspiró una vez más―En verdad que no eres más que un niño―Este en respuesta, volvió a refunfuñar―Un beso… Un beso es una demostración de cariño, puede ser en la frente, las mejillas…Pero cuando es en los labios, es especial._

―_¿E-especial?―El muchacho no comprendía del todo; así que seguía atento a cada palabra._

―_Sí, especial. Escucha Natsu―El maestro tomó otro sorbo de cerveza y dejó el tarro en la mesa sobre la que estaba sentado.―Cuando alguien te besa en los labios, es especial; ¿Sabes por qué?―El chico negó con la cabeza―Porque cuando eso sucede, es porque la otra persona gusta de ti. Está expresando un cariño más fuerte; amor. Eso es lo que hizo Lisanna._

_Natsu se ruborizó totalmente. Luego de esto, volvió a correr a todo lo que daba. No entendía siquiera por qué estaba tan nervioso._

* * *

Lucy miró al suelo, entristecida. Sus ojos brillosos deseaban derramar algunas lágrimas. Pero no podía, no frente a Natsu. Él no debía ver cuánto daño le causaban sus relatos acerca de Lisanna; acerca de su pequeño amor que, estaba segura, aun lo es.

―Pero―Continuó él. Ella hizo uso de su autocontrol, y siguió mirándole como antes―Yo no la besé a ella. La quería, pero no de esa forma…Así que, realmente no sé si pueda aceptar ese beso como tal.―A Lucy le sorprendían la madurez de las palabras de Natsu cada vez más.―Lucy―Le miró fijamente― ¿Cómo se siente un beso?

Ahora estaba muy nerviosa. Lo que el muchacho acababa de decir, la había descolocado por completo; ¿Es decir que él no correspondía a Lisanna? ¿Y qué se suponía que respondiera? Ella… Sabía qué era un beso, por supuesto que sí. Había leído demasiadas novelas románticas que los detallaban, que explicaban cómo era un verdadero beso de amor. Pero ella nunca había experimentado uno.

―Yo…―Murmuró―La verdad no puedo explicártelo―El chico la miró confundido―Yo… Nunca he besado a nadie―Dijo en un susurro, mientras se sonrojaba. Se formó un silencio que sólo rompían los ronquidos de Happy, inmerso en sus sueños. Pronto los acompañó la risa de Natsu.

―¿Nunca has besado, Lucy?―Se reía a más no poder―Eres una inútil―Eso le decía cada vez que ella no podía conquistar a algún chico. Esta era una situación similar.

―¡Cállate Natsu!―Le gritó ella avergonzada―No te burles de mí por algo como eso… ―Miró al suelo, aun sonrojada.

Él dejó de reír y se calmó.

―Lo siento―Pronunciaron sus labios.

―No es nada, olvídalo―Dijo ella―Lamento no poder ayudarte, yo-

―Aun puedes ayudarme, Lucy―Respondió él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―¿Ayudarte?¿Cómo?―Contestó confundida.

―Simple; sólo tengo que besarte y ambos sabremos qué se siente, ¿no?―Natsu seguía con aquella sonrisa propia de él, mientras la otra chica la miraba incrédula de sus palabras.

―¡¿S-S-SIMPLE? ¡Natsu! ¿¡Acaso estás loco? ¡No puedes ir por ahí diciendo que puedes besar a cualquiera para saber "qué se siente"!―La chica trataba de hacerle entrar en razón, pero él solo reía, no le estaba atendiendo en absoluto.

―¡Pero Lucy! Tú no eres cualquiera―Ella calló, sus palabras la confundían cada vez más.― Además, un beso es expresión de cariño ¿no?―Dijo él recordando las palabras del sabio Makarov.―Eso dijo el maestro―Se acercó a ella.―Yo no veo el problema… ―Susurró. Se acercaba más y más a la chica, y ésta no sabía qué hacer. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, y no comprendía en absoluto a Natsu.

―T-t-t-también dijo que un beso en los labios es especial―Se detuvo―A-a-así que…No deberíamos-

―Entonces, hagamos que sea especial―Y la besó al fin.

Él había querido entender qué se sentía besar desde que el maestro le explicó lo que era el gesto. Quería entender aquél sentimiento, pero era incapaz de ello. Todos creían que Lisanna sería con quien finalmente lo comprendería; pero la verdad es que por más que él la quisiera y la apreciara muchísimo, ella no despertaba en él ese tipo de sentimientos. Aun cuando volvió de Edoras su mejor amiga, y él sentía ganas de abrazarla y recuperar el tiempo perdido, jamás había sentido más cariño que el de un amigo. Pero con Lucy, era diferente.

Desde que había llegado a Fairy Tail, ella se había convertido en una gran amiga; pero no era igual que con la otra chica. Había algo diferente en ella. Quería protegerla a cada instante, quería que sonriera siempre, quería ella supiera qué él estaría siempre con ella; pero él no lo entendía. No entendía por qué sucedía todo ello. Él solo quería convertirse en el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail, proteger a sus amigos, y volver a ver a Igneel. No le importaba nada más, hasta que llegó esa chica. Algo en él había cambiado, algo que él no conocía. Él la quería. Pero la quería de una forma… "Especial"

Y cuando recordó las palabras del maestro, supo; que era con ella con quien quería responder esa pregunta que tanto le carcomía; ¿Cómo se siente besar?

Y mientras Natsu llegaba a esa conclusión –torpemente, y sin determinar realmente sus sentimientos hacia Lucy- Ella sí que los conocía. Sabía que se había enamorado de Natsu, de su personalidad divertida, de su energía exuberante, de su luz natural, de su amor por el gremio y quienes pertenecían a él. De todo lo que él era. Pero también sabía que no era el tipo de chico que se preocupaba por un noviazgo, no era un chico con real conocimiento del romanticismo. En esa materia, era realmente un niño. Y estaba bien; no le importaba si él nunca llegaba a amarla. No le importaba si él no era capaz de corresponderle; si sus intereses no eran los mismos. A ella le bastaba con estar ahí para él, con ser su compañera.

Por eso, no entendía, no cabía en sí misma cuando Natsu se había comportado de aquella manera tan diferente. Él había indagado en las arenas del amor, aun siendo él mismo. Él le había robado un beso –que ella bien podría regalarle sin problemas- sin dejar de ser el chico inocente que era. Él había sido romántico, cosa que ella creía imposible, aun siendo el mismo Natsu de siempre.

Aun así, creía que era imposible que él le correspondiese. Que la haya besado no significaba nada; tan solo estaba experimentando; alimentando su curiosidad. Así era él.

Cuando se separaron, ella aun estaba en shock; pero sabía que no debía ilusionarse demasiado, así que le sonrió con timidez, restándole importancia al asunto.

―Así que así se siente…―Por su tono de voz, ella estaba segura de que no le había gustado; eso fue un golpe duro para ella. Muy duro. Pero entonces, le brindó aquella sonrisa que, según ella, iluminaba cualquier rincón oscuro. Esa sonrisa que tanto admiraba―Fue agradable ¿no? Me gustan los besos―Declaró. Y su risa volvió a sonar tan alto como siempre.

―Natsu…―Apenas pronunció, en total sorpresa. ¿Le había gustado besarla? Eso no podía ser.

Happy se revolvió incómodo entre sus brazos; había olvidado que él estaba allí con ellos.

Natsu solo meditaba toda la situación. Buscaba una explicación para sus sentimientos. Quería entender lo que sintió mientras besaba a su compañera. Sentía su interior arder; pero ni siquiera había comido fuego, o estaba luchando. Con solo besarle, él se había "encendido" como si estuviera en medio de una batalla. Y entonces todo hizo click en su mente. Con Lucy, no sería jamás suficiente expresar su cariño con un abrazo, o cualquier otro gesto. Con ella, necesitaba la clase de besos que expresan _"más que cariño". _

―Bien, decidido Lucy―La voz de él la regresó a la realidad. Natsu caminó unos pasos frente a ella, y volteó a verla, aun sonriendo.―De ahora en adelante, cuando quiera besar, te besaré a ti ¿Está bien?―Los tonos rojos adornaban su rostro con más fuerza. ¿Qué significaba eso?― Creo que es contigo con quien puedo dar ese beso "especial".―Ya estaba hecho. Le había dicho como se sentía. A su manera, le había dicho que la amaba.

Ella recordó las palabras que Natsu le había contado; había dicho el maestro cuando él era un niño

"_Cuando alguien te besa en los labios, es especial; ¿Sabes por qué?―El chico negó con la cabeza―Porque cuando eso sucede, es porque la otra persona gusta de ti. Está expresando un cariño más fuerte; amor."_

¿¡Estaba él diciendo que la amaba? ¡¿Se le estaba confesando? ¿¡A ella?

―Oye, Lucy, no te quedes ahí. Es tarde, debes ir a casa―Natsu había emprendido su camino como si nada. Pero ella ya había entendido sus palabras. Ella había entendido, lo que él quería decirle; que ella era "su chica especial" a la que podía besar. Qué ellos eran ahora una especie de… novios. Y era feliz a más no poder.

―Natsu―Lo llamó. Él se detuvo, y ella hizo lo mismo a su lado.―También es contigo con quién puedo dar mi "beso especial"―Él le sonrió, feliz hasta más no poder.

Sólo por responder su curiosidad, Natsu había entendido –más o menos- sus sentimientos hacia Lucy. Sabía que lo que sentía por ella, era más fuerte que el cariño por cualquier otra chica; que su necesidad de protegerla, iba más allá de la que sentía naturalmente; y por sobretodo, que ella era la única a quien quería besar.

No sabía el nombre de ese sentimiento; ni comprendía cuan profundo era. Pero sabía que lo sentía. Y sabía que ella también sentía lo mismo.

* * *

_**Y, ¿Qué tal? **_

_**Creo que quedó algo fail...**_

_**¡En realidad era un drabble! D:**_

_**Realmente siento que describir a Natsu fue un total OoC.**_

_**Pero bueno, al menos lo intenté. Ya mejoraré.**_

_**En fin...**_

_**Páense por mi perfil n.n Quizás haya más fics que les interese, de Soul Eater, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y Vocaloid**_

_**¡Mil gracias! **_

_**Los quiero!~ ;w;**_

_**¿No sabes cómo se siente besar? Presiona el botón para dejar un review y ¡Sigue con la duda! -EpicFail-**_


End file.
